Lost Heart
by Hiei17
Summary: Riku arrived at Hollow Bastion alone. Or did he? A new stranger has come seeking for his help and guarantees they can grant his heart's true wish.
1. Paradise and friends

Hiei17: This fiction will be based upon Riku. Through the story you will be presented with his _thoughts, which will be presented in this format._ The song format if there are any will be **in this format. **With that I'd like to start the fic. 

_I've been having this strong hope lately ... _

Riku was falling in to a stormy abyss.

That this chaotic nightmare would end... 

He opened his aquamarine eyes and stared at the darkness surroundings about him.

_And my friends would just listen to me again._

He closed his eyes and began to fall faster and faster.

From the top to the bottom, bottom to top I stop 

Riku opened his eyes and saw Sora standing by the ocean.

At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts 

Riku smiled and started to walk towards his friend.

Taken far from my safety, the picture's there 

**The memory won't escape me, but why should I care**

Sora turned and smiled at Riku.

There's a place so dark you can't see the end 

**Sky's cock back and shock which can't defend**

**The rain then sends dripping an acidic question**

**Forcefully the power of suggestion **

Then with the eyes tightly shut looking through the rusty rot and dust a small light floods the floor 

**And pours over the rusty world of pretend and the eyes ease open and it's dark again.**

Riku walked closer and saw his clothes change to a black uniform with and X-ed heart. He shrugged and continued to walk towards a now glaring Sora.

From the top to the bottom, bottom top I stop 

**In the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts**

**Taken far from my safety the picture's there**

**The memory won't escape me, but why should I care**

Sora was holding a giant key in hand and got in fighting stance.

In the memory you'll find me eyes burning up 

**The darkness holding me tightly **

**Until the sun rises up**

Sora jumped at Riku swinging this key.

Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs 

**Pollution manifested in perpetual sound the wheels go round**

**As the sun creeps behind streetlamps chain-link and concrete**

Riku found himself whirling around and blocking with his own key although his was black and red.

A little piece of picture drawn floats on down the street until the wind is gone 

**And the memory is like the picture was then**

**When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again.**

Riku was blocking with swift blows towards Sora's key. Sora was knocked back into the ocean and a huge wave was coming in at a fast pace.

From the top to the bottom, bottom to top I stop 

**At the core I've forgotten, In the middle of my thoughts**

**Taken far from my safety, the picture's there **

**The memory won't escape me but why should I care**

Riku and Sora were engulfed in the wave and pulled away from each other by a different current.

In the memory you'll find me eyes burning up 

**The darkness holding me tightly **

**Until the sun rises up **

Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you **

Riku swam to the surface gasping for air and saw Kairi in the distance.

Riku walked towards the smiling Maroon haired girl. She smiled at her drenched friend and ran towards him.

Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you**

Kairi stopped midway towards him and backed off. Riku looked strangely at her and saw his clothes had changed again.   
Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you**

Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you**

Kairi stared at Riku with a scared expression. Riku walked slowly towards her. A tear ran down Kairi's face.

Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you**

Riku found himself surrounded in a strange dark aura. He started to fall.

Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you**

Now you got me caught in the act 

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that I see it right through you**

Riku landed and caught a glimpse of a silvered haired figure. He backed away he felt the loneliness his two best friends considered him as a thret.

In the memory you'll find me eyes burning up 

**The darkness holding me tightly **

**Until the sun rises up**

Riku found himself at the end of this huge platform. Losing his balance he slightly slipped hanging on to the platform with one arm. The figure walked to Riku and grabbed his hand. Riku was shocked to see his own reflection with an evil smirk on his face.

In the memory you'll find me eyes burning up 

**The darkness holding me tightly **

**Until the sun rises up**

The reflection let go and Riku fell into a dark abyss.

Riku screamed and awoke in his bed. Cold sweat was running from his face and tears from eyes.

His heart beat a thousand miles per minute. He breathed heavily trying to calm down. The cold sweat had traveled through his whole body. His mind raced.

That dream it felt so real. Why were Sora and Kairi afraid of me. Why were Sora and I fighting. Why? 

Riku was calm know and walked into his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and stared at his reflection in the mirror he spit out the toothpaste and walked out. He grabbed his clothes from his drawer and dressed. He was now in a yellow tank top, blue baggy pants, and tennis shoes.

He walked out of his house and to a nearby dock. He saw Kairi's boat was already gone. He jumped in his and paddled slowly to the island. His muscles tensed with each roe and burned with sensation.

_I don't understand what was the meaning of that dream? Or those words? " I've been hoping lately that this chaotic nightmare would end and my friends would just talk to me again"? _

He arrived at a small dock. He attached a rope from the dock to his canoe. He jumped up and walked to the shore. He saw Kairi her beauty made his heart beat faster and faster. She turned and their eyes met.

"Hey there Riku, ready to work on the raft?" She asked.

"Good Morning Kairi." Riku said as he walked towards her.

"Here I figured you'd need some breakfast knowing you, you probably skipped it again." She handed him a bag of blueberries.

"Thanks so what do I need to do?" Riku asked smiling at Kairi.

"Well, after you're done eating you can go find some 3 logs, flint, and some tinder." She said.

Riku nodded and ate his blueberries.

_Should I tell her about my dream? No she'd probably think I'm crazy. Maybe I'll mention it to Sora._

Riku finished and got to work. He found the logs with ease on the other side of the island. The tinder was found near where Him, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Kairi, and Selphie had a fire. He wandered around the rest of the island wondering where he could find some flint. He had checked around all the possible places. He stopped by a small stream and drenched his face with water. He looked at a small crawl space.

_Maybe it's in the secret spot._

He crawled through the space and found himself in a small cave. He looked at all the random cave drawings and sat down with a piece of rock and drew a key and a question mark. He stood up and spotted a huge piece of flint and grabbed it. He started to walk away and looked back at the door.

_Is that a keyhole?_

He shook his silver hair and crawled out of the cave. He was slightly sweating on this hot day. He spotted Kairi and Sora talking. A Jelous smirk appeared on his face. He made his way over there.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind seeing it." Kairi finished.

"Yeah, I want to see them too along with any other worlds out there, I want to see them all." Sora said with intrest and a smile on his face.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku shrugged and smiled. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku tossed the log to Sora and continued towards Kairi.

"Hee Hee" Kairi laughed

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku put his hands on his hips and then sat down next to Sora.

"Hee Hee So you've noticed. I'll race you." Kairi said getting ready to run.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What are you kidding?" Riku asked he was already tired from getting raft supplies.

"Ready?" Kairi asked raising her hand. "Go!" she shouted

Riku and Sora looked at each other then jumped up ran ahead of Kairi. Riku and Sora were even and crossed the finish line at the same time.

Hiei17: I hope you guys like the first part the next part will be the end of day 1 and day2. Please review.


	2. End of Pardise

Hiei17: I guess the first chapter sucked. ; ;

Hiei17: So I'm just going to have to make the rest better than the first.

Riku: That might help.

Hiei17: This fic's chapter is called …end of paradise.

Riku: Lets start.

Hiei17: Here it goes -

**A.N.: For those of you who have forgotten Riku's thoughts will be presented in **_this format_

Riku looked at his friend. Sora was carefree even though the race was a tie. Kairi was now just crossing the finish line with a smile that met both of her friend's eyes. Each returned the smile to her.

"C'mon Sora you gotta get the other supplies we need for the raft." Kairi scolded Sora.

"Here Kairi. The supplies you asked for." Riku said holding his hands out.

"Thanks Riku. That's all you need to do today go have some fun while I get Sora to do some work." Kairi blissfully said taking the items from Riku. "Here's something for your work." Kairi said handing Riku a potion.

"All right all ready." Sora said following Kairi.

_What a lazy bum. Can't say I blame him Kairi's real strict. Now what?_

Riku gazed around the area. He saw Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka in a small group talking over something. He walked over to the three.

"I say we practice some Blitz ball we can get the others to play too." Tidus explained throwing Wakka's blitz ball in the air.

"Sounds good to me man." Wakka agreed stealing the ball from Tidus.

"That's all you guys ever want to do. Can't we do something else?" Selphie whined.

"Like what?" Wakka asked practicing his blitzball stance.

"What's wrong with Blitz ball?" Tidus asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it it's just…"

"Yah! Blitz ball is the best thing in the world." Wakka exclaimed interrupting Selphie.

"Hey? What are you guys up to?" Riku asked the trio.

"Deciding things that we could do." Selphie answered for the group.

_Perfect_. _Time to have some fun._

"Hey how bout we go a quick round. You three against me." Riku challenged.

"You're gonna regret taking us on!" Tidus shouted grabbing his wooden pole. He began swinging it around

"Yah man!" Wakka shouted.

"Don't think were going to go easy on you." Selphie declared grabbing her whip.

_That's fine with me_. "Don't be disappointed if you loose." Riku said grabbing his wooden sword.

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka moved into three different spots surrounding Riku. Tidus charged in swinging his pole. Riku blocked. Tidus tried to go for the legs. Riku jumped over it and hit Tidus in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Selphie whipped Riku in the back when Tidus fell to the ground gasping. Riku didn't think she would have began to put up a fight until she was cornered. The other blows missed him.

Riku caught the glimpse of the oncoming Blitzball and countered at the last second. He felt the aftershock of the whip in his side. He swung his sword at Tidus who surprisingly had dodged and back lashed with great force. Riku jumped back narrowly missing the blow. He jumped to the side as the whip barely missed him from behind. Wakka threw the blitz ball but hit Tidus because of the charge he had decided to make.

"Regroup." Tidus shouted jumping away from Riku.

The trio regrouped and whispered. Riku hesitated then ran straight for the group. Wakka and Selphie jumped to the side as Tidus blocked the major force of the blow falling back a bit. Tidus started unleashing a rage of swings at Riku dodged most of them but was forced to jump in order to dodge the last one. He felt the whip wrap around his legs compressing them together. Riku was shocked at the little strategy they made so quickly. The oncoming blitz ball knocked the sword out of his hand. Riku felt the welcoming of sand hit his face as he met the ground. He winced at the slight pain. Tidus' barrages of blows hit Riku. After 10 of them Tidus backed off getting his breath back. Riku slowly got up unraveling the whip and tossing it aside. He looked at his sword in the far distance. He began to make his way towards it when the whip whipped his legs and a blitz ball knocked him over.

Riku got to his feet quickly got his sword. He looked at the oncoming trio and smiled angrily.

_That won't happen again_.

Riku blocked Tidus's blow. Their weapons were pushing against each other in a stand off. "It's been a fun but this has to end now." Riku used this chance to knock the pole out of his hand. He hit Tidus with hard blows pushing him back towards the others. Wakka chucked the blitz ball. Riku countered deflecting it back at Wakka dazing him. He continued his hits on Tidus forcing him back to the spot where the other two were. Selphie whipped at Riku.

_Here's_ _my chance to end this_.

Riku hit the end of the whip forcing it to wrap around all three of them. He quickly tied the ends of the whip. They struggled but it was futile. They were done for.

"You guys gonna give up? Or do we have to have a little more fun?" Riku asked lifting his sword high above his head preparing to strike.

"You win." Wakka replied in shame.

"I can't believe we lost." Selphie cried.

"You're unreal." Tidus said shaking his head in disbelief.

Riku freed the trio. Tidus and Wakka groaned from the pain as Selphie handed him a potion before they each headed for their usual spots to rest up for a bit. Tidus went onto the huge wooden platform and started practicing by swinging his pole around at the air. Wakka relaxed against the wall. Selphie was on the dock staring out at the ocean.

_Those three are getting better but I need more of a challenge._

He climbed the small shed that the had built last year and continued on the bridge to his small escape. The area had a few coconut trees and nothing else but there was one thing that interested him about this place. The Paopu tree. It lied at the edge of the raised ground. The tree bore yellow star fruits. The legend was said that whoever shared on of these fruits would have their destinies intertwine. Besides that it gave a great view of the ocean. He would sit on this tree and stare at the waves for hours. Riku sat in his spot searched the ocean trying to decide which route they would take when they were going to leave the island.

After thinking for a while Sora approached him from behind. "Hey Sora how about a quick round?" Riku asked. "Your on!" Sora agreed.

"Grab your sword. This one decides the champion." He said jumping off the tree. "Whenever you're ready." Sora said getting into stance holding his sword.

_He'll regret trying to beat me. Hope he doesn't feel to bad when I win._

Riku rose into the air and landed behind Sora. He swung around hitting Sora in the back. He jumped again this time in the sight of his friend. Sora charged at Riku who laughed and jumped behind him once again. Sora forced a blow into Riku's stomach. He gasped jumping away with Sora following close behind. Riku whacked Sora in the back and ran in his sights. "You still don't got it." Riku said shaking his head. Angered by this Sora charged. He landed many blows and Riku returned them all with the same anger.

Riku swiftly hit him in the back and then the chest. Sora gasped jumping back. He looked and Riku and hesitated. "What are you afraid of?" Riku asked smiling. "That you're going to be disappointed." He replied. Sora charged in the opposite direction of Riku. Riku laughed and chased after him. Sora kicked against the coconut tree and launched back at his friend with a mighty blow. Riku lay there on the ground. "You give up yet?" Sora asked. Riku flung himself up. He jumped over Sora wall jumping between two of the trees gaining the altitude above all three trees. "My turn!" Riku shouted coming down with a strong force. Sora was knocked back off balance and thrown into the water below.

"Looks like the scores 1 to 0!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora looked up and sighed. He made his way back up there. He sat in the paopu tree staring at the sun. "The sunset is always great here do you think it'll be the same in other worlds." Sora asked.

"Who knows? It's hard to say I guess we'll find out when we get there." Riku replied looking back up at his friend.

"Won't it be great when we leave to find out?" Kairi trailed in as she approached them.

She smiled at both of the boys and sat by Sora on the Paopu tree. They stared as the sun began to slowly sink behind sea. Riku's heart rushed with excitement thinking about it all.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied.

" But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked with a puzzled expression.

"Who knows? If we need to we'll think of something else." Riku said staring at the sun.

"So supposed you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked smiling at her friend.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, it's just I've always wondered why we're here on this island. It there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could just as easily ended up some where else, right?" Riku asked looking at the two.

"I don't know." Sora said carelessly putting his arms behind his head and lying on the tree.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here wont change a thing. (Kairi shakes her head) It's just the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku explained returning his gaze to the sunset.

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" Kairi asked in wonder at her friend's words.

"Thanks to you. (Sora looks at them both) If you hadn't come here I probably would've never thought of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku thanked his friend with a smile. _I owe a lot to you._

"You're welcome." Kairi said returning the smile.

After gazing at the sun set for a while Kairi walked across the bridge followed by Sora and then Riku.

"Sora." Riku yelled throwing Sora a Paopu fruit. "You wanted one didn't you?" Riku asked.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked looking down at the fruit.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll be apart of each others life forever." Riku explained. " C'mon I know you want to try it." He laughed jogging past Sora.

Sora dropped the fruit and followed.

Riku jumped up onto the dock. The dew that graced the trees with their cold presence was still noticeable. Not long ago the Sun rose scaring away the shadows that covered this island at night. The soft welcoming of the wind stirred through his hair. He continued on the sands to his destination to the other side of the island. A wooden building that led to it was his only obstacle. Over the years it had allowed the plants to take over its upstairs. He turned the doorknob.

The other side of the island seemed to have more mystery than the other side where he and the others played. The bridge leading across the shallow water below was starting to fall apart and nobody usually bothered to cross it. Beyond that were some coconut trees, the ladder shortcut with the rope slide, and the area where they were making their raft. Kairi was standing there by the parts needed to assemble their raft.

"Hey Kairi. You look like you could use some help." Riku shouted announcing his presence.

She smiled blissfully. "Yeah I could use the help come on over." Kairi shouted back. Motioning for assistance.

Riku jogged across the bridge. He jumped from the coconut treetops to reach her. He jumped off landing in front of her. She giggled at his bizarre ways.

"Here's what I need you to do: I need you to line up those logs. Then were gonna weave this rope through them until and fasten them together. Then we'll make a sail and attach it to the raft." Kairi explained.

_This shouldn't be too hard. But it could take a while. Oh, well the sooner we get to other worlds the better._

Riku nodded and gathered the collected logs they had. He assembled all the pieces into a row. Him and Kairi each grabbed an end of a rope and weaved them over and under the logs until they met. Kairi tied the ends together. Riku tied the sail ends to the wooden cross Kairi made. Kairi attached the sail piece to the raft. They had finished it. The raft was pretty good looking for a child made craft.

They stood back and admired their work. Kairi turned to her friend and grinned. Riku returned with a smile. "Here's something for your help." Kairi said giving Riku an ether. "That's all for today you can go play around now." Kairi gave permission to him.

Riku went near the door that led to the other side of the island. He looked out at the sea. As the soft waves hit the shore he began to think of the ship. _I better start thinking of a name for the ship. The Highwind that sounds cool._ The door opened for some reason this surprised him. He turned around and saw Sora. "Hey Sora, our raft still needs a name. Lets see… how about Highwind. What would you call it?" Riku asked.

Sora stared up for a while. "Me? Well…hmm… Lost Heart." He shouted with excitement.

_I don't think so. _"How bout…" Riku started.

"The usual?" Sora interrupted.

"Let's do it!" Riku shouted nodding his head.

"You guys at it again?" Kairi asked in the distance. " All right I'll be judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want first one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Kairi explained nearing them. She got in her usual place a small distance from Kairi.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…" Sora started.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku finished.

"Huh?" Sora asked in shock.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said looking at Sora.

"Wha? Wait a minute." Sora said nervously.

"Okay on my count." Kairi said with a blissful grin. She raised her arm. "3… 2…1…Go!" She shouted swinging her arm down.

Riku and Sora ran at neck and neck jumping across the disfigured bridge. They had decided to take their separate paths. Sora took the ladder while Riku took the normal route on foot. He hopped off the small hill. Sora hurried climbing as fast as he could. He grabbed the stick and jumped off. The rope slid him down fast he could see Riku just a small distance behind and snickered. He landed on the small platform at the rope's end. Riku had caught up and was right where he was. Sora jumped off as Riku rushed past him. He followed not far behind and tagged the tree a second after Riku had. Riku was jumping on the treetops while Sora ran below. Sora and Riku had reached the bridge at the same time and were neck and neck again. They began jumping across the bridge once again. Riku fell through landing in the shallow water. Sora crossed the finish line and Riku came soaked not long after.

"Yes! Now the score's 1 to 1!" Sora shouted jumping up and down.

"Man lighten up it was just a name after all." Riku said coldly.

Sora stared at him in disbelief. Kairi looked between each of their expressions with confusion. She sighed and headed for the raft.

Sora walked over to Riku. "What was that all about?" Sora asked in anger.

"What's that? Oh the paopu thing? It was just a joke you should have seen the look on your face." Riku answered with some laughter in his voice.

"Yeah I guess." Sora shook off his anger. " I gotta go see Kairi and see if I can help her with any thing." He said walking in away in a hurry. Once across the bridge he waved. Riku waved back. Sora turned and continued on.

_Lost Heart… I guess that's an okay name for the ship. Maybe we'll all set sail tomorrow. The raft is ready for the voyage so I wouldn't be surprised I just hope the weather goes along with our plans. Sora…Kairi… I hope their ready to go._

Riku walked back to the main part of the island. He was ready to go home even though it was early. He felt tired and wanted to rest up. He hopped into the boat and paddled to the nearby island where he lived. He walked on the small boardwalk. He jogged to his house. The house appeared empty. He shrugged and started up the stairs. "Aren't you home a little early?" the woman at the top of the stairs stopped him. Her silver hair long silver hair glistened in the window light.

"I'm just a little tired. I gonna lay down for a little bit." Riku said to his mother.

"You don't feel warm." She said holding her hand on Riku's forehead. She walked with him to his bedroom. She opened the covers on his bed. He collapsed on the bed. She tucked him in. "Thanks. You didn't have to." Riku said sleepily. She kissed him on the forehead and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thunder was the only thing Riku could hear. He awoke and looked outside. The island where they played had lightning forming over it. _The raft is gonna get totaled. I got to go make sure it's safe. _Riku jumped out of his window. He ran towards the dock and hopped into his boat. He saw Kairi's boat also there. The strong winds almost had made it impossible to get to the island. Riku tied his boat to the dock. Small black creatures danced around approaching him. He pulled out his wooden sword and slashed his way through them. _They're not even flinching._ They launched at him he hit a few back and ran. He made his way over to the paopu tree. **_The door has been opened. _**"Who's there?" Riku asked in fear. **_"All you need to do is have a strong heart. That will can take you wherever you want to go even to other worlds. _**Riku stared at the ocean taking this all in. He then stood calmly with his eyes closed thinking over it all.

He heard some one approaching. He heard a chain jingling with that he recognized it was his friend Sora. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked worried. "I thought she was with you." He finished with the same fear in his voice.

"The door has opened…" Riku said with his eyes know opened staring at the viscous waves.

"What?" Sora asked with more fear in his voice.

"The door has opened Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku exclaimed turning around to face his friend.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora shouted in fear.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku loudly explained. Sora looked at his friend in awe. Riku looked up at the sky. "Once we set through we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku proclaimed. He looked at his friend and held his hand out. _I want to see other worlds._

"Riku…" Sora said in a confused voice. He walked towards his friend. He looked down noticing this blackness surrounding Riku and him. Riku noticed as well. Sora leaned afraid to touch the dark blackness. _C'mon this is it. It's time to see other worlds. All you have to do is grab my hand. Kairi, you, and I can see the other worlds together. _Sora stretched almost touching Riku's hand. _This is it, the beginning of our adventure. _Riku closed his eyes and began slipping into darkness. The light in the far distance faded away.


	3. A Truly Maleficent Introduction

Riku slowly opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. A cold breeze sent shivers down his spine as he gazed about the area. He lay on the cool stone ground with confusion struggling to regain his memories. The past seemed like a blur.

The chamber he was in had a small opening revealing a small portion of moonlight. The walls dimmed with small green flames. These walls if you could call them that were covered in brambles and other thorns showing no welcoming.

He slowly forced himself up to his knees. _Sora and Kairi … _He slowly rose from his elbows and stumbled back for a second. Voices could be heard in the faint distance not far beyond his first step. Riku made his way forward arriving at the only brick wall area in the chamber. He could hear them speaking but couldn't understand what they were saying thanks to the wall. He pressed his ear to the wall hoping to catch a small portion of their conversation when out of nowhere something began to claw at his leg.

He stared down to see a pure black creature with two large yellow eyes and two antennas swaying in different directions. Its legs looked like they could barely support the weight due to their small stature and the arms of it were also short but after the hand went casually into a sharp arcs forming its separate claws. He kicked at it hoping to scare it a way which seemed to be working at first. The creature waltzed back wards swaying side to side before unleashing a high deafening screech. Riku clasped his hands over his ears in desperation hoping the screech would end. After a long portion of time elapsed he opened his eyes again only to see four more of the creatures had joined the first one.

They danced around him in a circle staring up at him while their antennas would move in a rapid and violent motion. The first one leaped swinging its small claws and made contact with Riku's arm. The others soon joined in this ritual swiping furiously as well. Riku finally fell down against the wall left with nothing else to do but brace him self.

Suddenly and idea struck him. According to his memory when he went to the island he had his wooden sword with him. He looked around desperately only to find his shining hope left in the other corner of the room. He would only have one chance to grab his weapon but first he would have to wait for the enemy to present it.

The leading creature started off the first strike and eventually the others followed. After taking the first blow he leaned forward allowing the others to skim right over him. Pushing against the wall with one foot enabled him to get a quicker start and allowed him to reach the area in no time.

With this he was reunited with his last defense and spun around connecting a blow with the main creature's head. This sent it flying across the room to its other friends. He charged after it and sliced through the unsuspecting ones like they were nothing. He jumped back breathing heavily and examined the lifeless bodies of the troublesome things. They started to disappear and left no trace or clue to their existence.

_Those things … they were the ones on my island… they wanted something from me but what?_

"The heartless prey on many victims..."

Riku spun around to face the owner of the grim voice and was bewildered by its appearance. He was struck with a small portion of fear.

The person he now stood before was a tall woman with a demonic appearance. Her face was very long with the most area being a pale greenish color with her lips as red as fresh blood. The top of her head was nothing more that two pairs of black horns that started from the back of her lower head region. The back of her neck contained two small bat wings that curved into a sharper end on each side. She was covered in a black cloak that went down all the way to the ground revealing no legs. The only color on this cloak was on the collar going all the way down to the end of the cloak and on the ending part of the sleeves was a dark lavender color. The staff she carried/leaned upon went up to her shoulders and had a large greenish yellow crystal ball on the top of it. But, the thing that scared him was her eyes. The iris was pure black unabling him to differentiate the iris from the pupil and the area behind the iris was an envying gold color. The eyes gazed upon him with question and perhaps to ponder of what to do with the trespasser.

Riku stared at the creature with a façade of bewilderment alone trying to not reveal his fear. _Who is she? And why how did she seem to know what I'm thinking_… what does she want?

"Those creatures…the heartless … what do they want with me?" He asked in confusion.

The woman shook her head in disbelief as her crimson lips curved into a smile. "They want your heart." She proclaimed. "For you see every heartless has one mission in mind and that is to conquer the heart and create an everlasting rule of darkness. In a human's case they become one of their own and therefore become a heartless their self. Heartless seek out every living creature's heart never just one." She said sighing. "The heartless only have one other goal on their feeble minds that is of higher priority. That is to enshroud the heart of the world itself into an endless abyss of darkness. Once they have done that the world will be theirs it will only be a matter of time before all of its inhabitants will become heartless them selves." She stated. She began to shake her head with question. "But if your world was taken over than how did you get here by no vessel?"

_There was a dark aura around Sora and me at first. According to the voice all I had to do was trust the feeling around me and then I found myself here separated from Sora and Kairi. I hope they are okay I hope they are … Wait… _

"If my world got taken over then Sora and Kairi must be…" He spoke aloud with terror in his aquamarine eyes.

"The heartless will spare no one I'm afraid that your friends are among the heartless now and theirs to control… they could not have comprehended the power of the darkness or imagined that this would happen." The woman spoke staring down at the ground in thought.

Riku stood there for a second staring down at the ground. "No I have a feeling they're out there somewhere." He looked up. "I feel like Sora and Kairi didn't give up and they made it off the island just like I did. The heartless wouldn't be able to stop them… but the others…"

_Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and the others… they didn't get a chance to make it off the island. They unlike Him self, Sora, and Kairi didn't know what was going on at their childhood paradise. They were unsuspecting and probably unprepared by the unwelcomed visitors. They were the ones who are currently suffering by the raid of the heartless. And they are going to be lost in the darkness forever…_

"My family and other friends… are gone forever…" Riku said in amazement.

"The heartless can be helpful at times though…" The sorceress said gazing into her crystal ball. "For you see one who has a strong enough heart to control the power of the heartless. They will be at your every service as long as you don't seep too far into the darkness you are the strongest one in the end. I happen to be one of the few that possess this ability." She said looking at him now with a smile.

"But why control something that did these terrible things to other world including mine?" Riku questioned.

She sighed shaking her head. "Boy… Every controller must take a break from controlling them or else they will become too obsessed with the darkness and in the end destroy them self. I did not choose for the heartless to take over your world. You had a strong enough heart to survive therefore you were given special privileges by the heartless. Not everyone is able to understand how important they are with destiny such as you are." She explained.

_I don't believe her she's totally lost it. Doesn't she understand all the innocent people they've destroyed to do this? _"What are you talking about all the people on my world were killed. Why should I give these creatures a second chance to let them do this to other worlds? To other people?" Riku asked her.

She shook her head once again understanding what the boy did not. "Don't you see yet? If you control the heartless then with enough power over them you will be able to destroy the darkness that conquers your world and free all of your friends and family members. But, in order to do so you need to have the heartless conquer more worlds so they will be able to grow in amount and power enabling you to have more power." She explained once more as she turned to the boy. " The other worlds do not have strong enough hearts so why should they get a second chance. Unlike them your world will get a second chance because of the strong heart you obtain. This will free your world from darkness boy… If you let me teach you and join with the darkness I am guaranteed that we can revitalize your world, friends, and family."

"You are willing to teach me all this just to help me get my world back?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Yes and with time I know that you can control the heartless with ease." She said. "And I am willing to help you find your friends if you will help me in a cause." She looked at the boy waiting for an agreement.

"What is your cause exactly…?" He asked not knowing her name yet.

"Of course, we have not been properly introduced. I am Maleficent the most advance person to control the powers of the darkness." She said as she bowed her head. "And you are?" Maleficent asked raising her head once again with a smile of interest.

"My name is Riku." He said gazing at her with his eyes in doubt if it was wise telling Maleficent his name there was still something about her he couldn't quite grasp.

"All I ask is that you would be willing to help me find the seven princesses of heart. For you see, they are the ones who will open the most powerful door of darkness among our worlds and in doing so give us the ultimate power to control the heartless. We will be the controllers of all worlds and after finally do only then can you free your world from darkness." She explained staring at the boy with a vile smile.

"But how do you intend to get the princesses of heart to come to you?" He questioned. "I mean you'd have millions of worlds to search to try to plunder them into an endless abyss of darkness." He explained considering all the complications involved.

"My dear, all of the princesses are born in worlds that are close to the door of darkness unknowingly to be its protectors stopping any evil force from causing such havoc. And since the door happens to be in the presented location I am currently residing in my organization and I have already narrowed it down to the closest worlds. So my team has spread out among worlds with a given group of heartless to search for these seven maidens. And since there are not enough of us to travel to all the worlds we send the heartless in our place to scan the worlds." She explained with a thoughtful expression left on her face. She had paced the room many times before finally coming to an abrupt halt in front of him.

Riku stared down at the ground and understood what needed to be done. He knew she would help him save his friends, family, and world from total darkness. He was willing to do this to use his strong heart to save the ones he cared for. Heck, even Sora couldn't come up with something this impressive to gain the attention of Kairi and what better way could he show it by being the one to rescue her.

But then again there was her. He looked up at the awaiting Maleficent. She had hidden something from him cleverly but what? What wasn't she telling him? Did she know something about the others and was just waiting for him to agree to trick him? No, she had promised to help him find his friends and for some reason she could tell of his passion for Kairi.

"Maleficent, if you will help me save my friends, family, and world then yes, I will help you." Riku exclaimed with determination in his voice.

Maleficent smiled at this and pounded her staff against the ground.

Riku turned to see his wooden sword floating with a green aura surrounding it. He looked from it at Maleficent who was smiling as her staff glowed with the same eerie aura as his wooden sword did.

"Defend your self or perish!" She exclaimed as the sword rushed towards him with extreme velocity.

Riku panicked he had no options of defense left. This was it this was how he who had survived a heartless invasion would die. _No, I won't let this stop me from my destiny. _He thrust his hand up and swung it back down right as the sword came at him. He had hoped to take less of the blow by knocking the sword down but in reality he had accomplished much more then that. The sword did fall to the ground but not in one piece. It hit the floor in two loud thuds. He looked at his hand, which was accompanied by a real weapon in a matter of fact he was holding a real sword in his right hand.

The sword he now held looked like that of a bat's wing and a handle added to its end. The bat wing's extended claws were of a dark purplish color while the sail in between the claws was a dark red color. On the part where the handle connects to the blade laid a light blue gem that had been embedded right through the handle enabling it to be seen on both sides. Below the gem laid a complicated cross hatch made of sharp diamonds that extended in a horizontal V- shape that went around the gem. He was astonished by the weapon's design and tested it by swinging it around. He then turned around to confront a smiling Maleficent.

"You see you have proven you to me and your self of what you are capable of." She extended her hand pointing at the blade. "Your heart and determination formed you that blade."

"The Soul Edge?" He asked surprised he knew the name of the blade as he twirled it around.

"You will gain a greater experience how to wield that blade in the time period while you are helping me and gaining more control over the heartless." She said as after knocking the staff against the ground twice. Riku watched as a wall opened leading to another room, the room where he had heard voices. "Come, the dark council awaits." She said motioning for him to follow.

He was unsure at first what to do. He eventually chose to go along the sorceress. She had things he needed to learn in order to save his island and he knew it would be very valuble in the future. He continued on with this on his mind knowing his determination and strong heart would be the keys to unlocking his true potential with her.

He nodded and began to follow her. As he exited the room he could hear the moaning of the stonewalls closing and making their previous location unknown. She soon came to a short stop in front of a large stone pedestal and smirked slightly. She extended her staff and touched the pedestal slightly with her crystal ball. She pulled away slowly as the pedestal began to illuminate with a green glow revealing what she spoke of, the dark council.


End file.
